


Like a Ghost

by sniperct



Series: Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Blizzard Games, F/F, Femslash, Gunplay, HateShip, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer is incredibly difficult to hit, much to Widowmaker's annoyance. To make matters worse, she's pretty sure the gunslinger is flirting with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can break through Widowmaker's conditioning to find the woman underneath, it will be someone like Tracer...

She dredges up feelings I'd long forgotten. Annoyance. Anger. Something else I can't place my finger on but exists none-the-less. She's just so _fast_ that by the time I get a shot lined up she's already ten meters farther along. You could say I obsess. 

From my perch high above the battlefield I can see all but I can only focus on the messy mop of auburn hair, and intelligent brown eyes. She blinks around like a rabbit on speed and I waste a shot uselessly on a potted plant. I catch her through my scope but when I fire I miss again. I squeeze the trigger angrily and a third shot goes wild.

I realize she's playing with me and I'm only drawing attention to my position, I turn, dropping into an alley and nearly running right into Tracer. I life my rifle and we stare down the barrels of each others' gun.

"Y'know, you keep missin' me. Maybe there's somethin' wrong with your gun." She's behind me, suddenly, her body pressed against my back and I feel warm for the first time in years. The sensation passes. I roll forward, turning and firing, but she's already in the air, flipping through it as though gravity were only an afterthought.

A rush of wind pass by my left and I twist. Her voice is soft in my right ear. "Gun's fine. Maybe you just don't wanna shoot me."

You arrogant, cocky little wise-ass! I'm not giving her the satisfaction of a response, instead shooting my zipline and using it to gain the height advantage again. I land lightly, and she's _there_ , leaning against the inside of a stone arch with her arms folded and this maddening smile on her face.

I regard her cooly. "I miss, because you're little more than a ghost."

She laughs, a merry sound that sets my teeth on edge. "Then I guess I just have to haunt you." 

My gun bucks in my hand, and this time I think I hit her, but she bounces back and is gone. I feel a stinging sensation in my leg, and look down to see blood dribbling down my thigh.

I guess that makes us even.


End file.
